Le secret
by Plume de Pluie
Summary: La guerre est finie, le bien a gagné. Pour fuir ses démons, Harry se retire dans le manoir Potter, bien décidé à vivre sa vie comme il l’entend, loin du ministère et de ses manigances. Jusqu’au jour où il trouve Lucius Malfoy à sa porte, affaiblit et traqué par les aurors. Celui-ci exige asile en échange de la protection de l’horrible secret du Sauveur. Lucius/ Harry rating M
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi !

**Rating : **M pour les sujets abordés, la violence etc...

**Résumé : **La guerre est finie, le bien a gagné. Pourtant, les morts continuent de les hanter. Pour fuir ses démons, Harry se retire dans le manoir Potter, bien décidé à vivre sa vie comme il l'entend, loin du ministère et de ses manigances. Jusqu'au jour où il trouve Lucius Malfoy à sa porte, affaiblit et traqué par les aurors. Celui-ci exige asile en échange de la protection de l'horrible secret du Sauveur du monde sorcier… Lucius/Harry rating M sujets sensibles.

**Le secret**

Prologue

Voldemort considérait Harry, sûr de sa victoire. Sûr que la survie du jeune homme jusque là n'était que le fruit du hasard et qu'il périrait de ses mains.

Certain d'être le maître de la baguette de Sureau, Voldemort lança le sortilège de la mort contre Harry alors que celui-ci lançait un sortilège de désarmement. Les deux sorts se heurtèrent dans une lumière aveuglante. Mais la baguette de Sureau ne pouvant tuer son véritable propriétaire sauta des mains de Voldemort. Celui ci reçut son propre sortilège de plein fouet et tomba lourdement dans la poussière de la Grande Salle.

Un silence pesant se fit.

Voldemort… Non, Tom Riddle, était mort. Tué par l'Élu.

Puis des hurlements de joie se firent entendre lorsque tous réalisèrent. Tous accoururent vers leur sauveur et ses deux amis, les félicitant et les remerciant pour ce qu'ils avaient accompli.

Tandis que Hermione ne semblait pas encore réaliser que c'était la fin de la guerre et que Ron s'enorgueillissait de l'attention qu'il recevait, Harry se dirigea vers ceux qui avaient perdu un être cher durant cette terrible bataille, les écoutant et les soutenant silencieusement.

Les jours puis les semaines passèrent. L'ivresse collective avait fait place à la tristesse et au deuil. On pleurait les morts et on les enterrait avec les honneurs dû à leur sacrifice.

Au début, Harry était présent à tous les rassemblement se sentant coupable de la mort de tant d'innocents. Mais après plusieurs bals en l'honneur des vainqueurs et du Sauveur, d'innombrables enterrements où on lui demandait d'être présent, les interviews des journalistes, les banquets, les réunions avec le ministère, les traques d'anciens mangemorts qu'on exigeait de mener, les procès auxquels il devait assister… Il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus… Alors il se retira au Manoir Potter, loin de tous ces fantômes qui le hantaient, loin de la population qui lui en demandait toujours plus et loin du ministère et de ses manigances.

Il recevait parfois la visite de Ron et Hermione, en couple depuis la bataille de Poudlard, et recevait des invitations de la famille Weasley lui proposant de venir passer quelques temps au Terrier. Mais il refusait toujours, les laissant faire le deuil de Fred. De toute façon il n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter l'ambiance morose qui y régnait depuis la guerre. Le quotidien de la famille était devenu sombre sans les perpétuelles farces des jumeaux. Pourtant, Georges essayait de garder le cap et s'était donné pour mission de rendre le sourire à sa famille. Sa dernière idée en date était de redécorer l'entièreté du Terrier aux couleurs de Serpentard pendant que sa famille était absente. Ron en avait fait une syncope et cela avait bien fait rire Harry lorsque Gorges le lui avait raconté dans une de ses lettres.

Malgré tout, Harry voyait bien que Georges était le plus affecté de tous. On lui avait prit sa moitié.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires et se reconcentra sur la préparation de son thé. Il en prenait tous les jours avec quelques gouttes de philtre de paix. Huit pour être exact.

Il en comptait le nombre lorsqu'on tapa lourdement à la porte. De surprise il renversa sa fiole contenant le philtre dans sa tasse alors que les coups devenaient de plus en plus fréquents.

Il entendit Wiki, l'elfe de maison qu'il avait recueillit après qu'il se soit fait chasser de l'ancienne famille qu'il servait à cause de son âge trop avancé, ouvrir la porte et se mettre à hurler comme un possédé.

Harry accouru, effrayé à l'idée que son petit compagnon ait été blessé, et vit avec horreur Lucius Malfoy, recouvert d'égratignures et de blessures encore sanguinolentes.

« Potter… » murmura le blond en le voyant arriver.

« Lucius Malfoy… » dit Harry, incrédule en le voyant.

L'ancien lord se releva difficilement du mur où il était appuyé avant de faire un pas vers le brun.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là, Malfoy, vous devriez être en prison. »

« Erreur Potter, _nous_ devrions être en prison. »

« Qu'est ce que vous dites? » demanda Harry entre ses dents « C'est vous le mangemort ici, vous êtes recherché par les aurors du pays tout entier à l'heure actuelle. »

« Oh je le sais bien. Mais je sais aussi que vous m'acceuillerez chez vous my lord et que vous me protégerez. »

« Et pourquoi je ferai une telle chose? J'ai combattu votre maître et je l'ai tué, je n'accueillerai pas son plus fidèle partisan! » dit Harry, dont la colère prenait possession. « Donnez moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas vous livrer aux autorités. »

« J'en ai une. » répondit Lucius en s'approchant doucement « Je connais votre secret. »

À ces mots, Harry se tendit mais essaya de ne rien laisser paraître.

« Je n'ai aucun secret Malfoy. »

« Oh si vous en avez un. Un secret qui, s'il était révélé, pourrait vous amener tout droit à Azkaban pour le reste de votre vie… enfin s'ils ne vous envoient pas directement faire face au baiser du détraqueur. »

« Comment… » murmura Harry.

« L'important n'est pas de savoir comment je le sais, l'important est que je le sache. »

« Que voulez vous... »

« Je veux que vous m'acceuilliez chez vous, Potter » dit il en insistant sur son nom « et que vous me protégiez, et en échange, je jure sur ma magie que votre secret sera en sécurité avec moi. »

* * *

Chapitre corrigé par **Alexander Gabriel Riddle**.

Voilà, mon premier Harry/Lucius, qu'est ce que vous en pensez?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impression, un commentaire etc... ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est vraiment motivant!

À bientôt pour le chapitre 1 et n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur mes autres fanfictions!


	2. Le Pacte

**Disclaimer :**Pas à moi !

**Rating :**M pour les sujets abordés, la violence etc...

**Résumé :**La guerre est finie, le bien a gagné. Pourtant, les morts continuent de les hanter. Pour fuir ses démons, Harry se retire dans le manoir Potter, bien décidé à vivre sa vie comme il l'entend, loin du ministère et de ses manigances. Jusqu'au jour où il trouve Lucius Malfoy à sa porte, affaiblit et traqué par les aurors. Celui-ci exige asile en échange de la protection de l'horrible secret du Sauveur du monde sorcier… Lucius/Harry rating M sujets sensibles.

**Amlou:** Merci pour ton retour! En ce qui concerne la fic j'ai les grands axes en tête mais je ne suis sûre de rien en ce qui concerne la publication. Tu peux laisser ton mail pour que je te prévienne puisque tu n'es pas inscrite!

**shishi-sama76:** Haha je ne peux rien te dire pour ne pas gâcher la surprise! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**LessaWatberg:** Merci de ton retour, en ce qui concerne le résumé… J'avais tout simplement pas d'autre idée xD En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

**amegonys:** Merci beaucoup! En ce qui concerne les guillemets c'est les seules que j'ai sur mon téléphone, il faudra que je rectifie ça sur mon pc mais je suis pas mal débordée en ce moment. Pour tout te dire je ne pensais pas pouvoir sortir ce chapitre avant encore plusieurs semaines…

**aurel8611:** Merci beaucoup j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite!

**Diabolik-Girl:** Merci! Oui il n'y a malheureusement pas assez de Lucius/Harry je trouve, c'est ce qui m'a motivé à écrire cette fic.

**lololitaoe:** Merci j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre :)

**Hoodraii:** Je ne pense pas le dévoiler avant quelques chapitres encore, j'aime le suspense et voir toutes vos idées x)

**Sakura-Okasan:** Merci j'espère ne pas ter décevoir alors x)

**AdelheidRei:** Merci beaucoup j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite!

**Sxarlin:** Définitivement pas! D'ailleurs voilà la suite!

* * *

**Le secret**

Chapitre 1: Le Pacte

* * *

Un pacte de sang. Voilà ce que lui proposait Lucius Malfoy pour s'assurer qu'aucun des deux partis ne manque à leur parole.

En temps normal ils auraient effectués un serment inviolable mais cela nécessiterait la présence d'un troisième sorcier, ce qui était impossible au vu de leurs situations respectives, un pacte de sang semblait donc être la meilleure solution puisqu'il suffisait qu'un autre être maîtrisant la magie soit présent pour sceller le lien.

Wiki les regardait avec inquiétude alors que les deux sorciers se mettaient d'accord sur les termes du contrat. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'espérer que son gentil maître ne s'embarque pas dans une situation incontrôlable. Il ne devait pas interférer dans les affaires des êtres supérieurs, c'est ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris.

Il sautait nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre tandis que les deux sorciers étaient baissés autour de la table de bureau, rédigeant sur un parchemin chaque petit détail, chacun essayant de faire pencher la balance à son avantage.

Ce n'est qu'à la nuit tombée que les deux se mirent finalement d'accord et que le rituel put être exécuté.

C'était une affaire simple en réalité. Chacune des deux parties s'entaillait la paume de la main et versait quelques gouttes sur le parchemin, là où les signatures se trouvaient. Puis, la troisième personne présence, ou elfe de maison dans ce cas ci, signait à son tour grâce au sang mélangé, prouvant ainsi que chacun était en accord avec le contact.

La plaie d'Harry le tiraillait et il sentait le sang pulser dans sa main.

Dans un état second, il se détourna de l'homme avec lequel il venait de se lier.

Son secret était sauf, mais à quel prix?

Il se retrouvait enchaîné à un homme qu'il haïssait et dont la haine était réciproque.

Il pensa vaguement à demander à Malfoy senior d'où il tenait cette information mais se ravisa.

Il doutait que cela change quoi que ce soit à sa situation actuelle. Au mieux cette personne était morte, au pire…

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées.

Depuis quand souhaitait il la mort d'un inconnu?

Sûrement depuis qu'il avait compris que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil.

Il soupira, il avait besoin de thé.

Quelques minutes plus tard il se trouvait devant une tasse fumante, le regard vague sur l'eau couleur bronze.

Il leva les yeux de sa tasse pour regarder Wiki s'affairer à mettre de l'ordre dans sa cuisine.

"Dis moi Wiki…" commença le jeune homme avec hésitation alors que le petit être se retourna pour regarder son maître "Est ce que… Est ce que je suis un monstre?" demanda Harry dans une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

La créature poussa un cri absolument inhumain avant de se précipiter d'un pas claudiquant - souvenir d'une des punitions de son ancien maître - vers son propriétaire.

"Harry Potter est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ! Il a sauvé le monde et même Wiki! Il est généreux avec Wiki même si Wiki n'est qu'un vieil elfe de maison misérable! Il lui donne à manger et ne lève jamais la main sur lui pour le battre, même quand Wiki fait une bêtise et…''

"Tu es gentil Wiki" dit Harry pour interrompre l'elfe de maison prêt à s'étouffer tant il parlait sans reprendre son souffle. "Mais il y a des gens… des gens qui pourraient penser que… non qui penseront à coup sûr que je suis un monstre s'ils découvraient que…" Il s'arrêtait pour soupirer, cherchant ses mots "Wiki… Quand tu as vu Lucius Malfoy, tu as crié parce que tu l'avais reconnu n'est ce pas?" Il continua lorsqu'il cite Wiki acquiescer sans comprendre où voulait en venir son maître. "Je… Nous devons l'accueillir parce que… Il sait quelque chose sur moi que personne d'autre ne doit savoir… Si quelqu'un le découvre… Je finirai à Azkaban…"

À c'est mots, Wiki se mit à pleurer bruyamment et à tirer sur ses longues oreilles, devant le regard paniqué d'Harry.

"Non non Wiki je n'irai pas à Azkaban si Lucius reste chez nous! C'est pour ça que nous avons fait un contrat! Tout va bien d'accord?" dit le jeune sorcier en s'agenouillant à côté de lui et en lui tapotant le dos.

"Le maître va rester à la maison avec Wiki? Wiki pourra continuer à servir son gentil maître?"

"Bien sûr Wiki, je te l'avais promis quand je t'ai trouvé tu te souviens?" demanda Harry, se voulant rassurant.

Mais à ses mots le vieil elfe se mit à pleurer d'avantage encore et à babiller des paroles que Harry ne pouvait comprendre, entremêlés de sanglots.

Il soupira: la journée allait être longue et il aurait besoin d'autant de thé que possible.

Il eût l'impression de n'avoir fait que soupirer de la journée en se retournant dans son lit et et soupirant à nouveau.

Il se retourna une nouvelle fois pour regarder l'heure: trois heures du matin.

Il soupira pour ce qui devait être la millième fois, retira ses couvertures et se leva en enfilant un peignoir.

Il frissonna lorsque ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec le parquet froid et resserra le peignoir sur ses épaules.

Il s'aventura en dehors de sa chambre, pendant garde à ne pas faire grincer le bois sous ses pieds et se dirigea vers la cuisine, maudissant de ne pas avoir changer le vieil escalier lorsque celui-ci émit un grincement particulièrement sonore et perçant.

Une fois son parcours terminé et arrivé dans la cuisine, il fit bouillir de l'eau et ouvrit un petit placard en hauteur dans lequel se trouvait de nombreuses boîtes aux couleurs vives, chacune étiquetées, desquelles s'échappaient divers arômes.

Il récupéra l'une d'elles et l'ouvrit, laissant l'odeur de diverses plantes envahir la petite pièce.

Il fit tomber quelques feuilles dans une tasse bleue avant de verser l'eau fumante dessus puis retourna vers l'armoire pour y ranger la boîte et en sortir une autre, plus petite encore, la seule sur laquelle il n'y avait pas d'étiquette d'où il sortit un petit flacon transparent dans lequel se trouvait un liquide blanc.

Il en versa quelques gouttes - huit précisément - dans sa tisane, lui donnant un petit aspect laiteux et prit soin de remettre le flacon dans la boite et de remplacer celle ci à l'endroit exacte où elle se trouvait, tout au fond du placard, bien cachée derrière les autres boîtes.

Il avait à peine pris sa première gorgée qu'il fit tomber sa tasse de surprise en entendant une voix masculine derrière lui.

Il saisit sa baguette qu'il prenait désormais toujours avec lui, pour se retrouver face à Lucius Malfoy, toujours impassible.

"Je disais donc que je voulais également une tasse de thé"

Harry se retint de soupirer en entendant la voix traînante du blond qui agissait comme s'il n'était pas sur le point de recevoir un sortilège et fit un signe de tête vers l'armoire où était rangé son thé.

"Vous pouvez faire bouillir de l'eau dans la bouilloire et le thé se trouve dans cette armoire"

À peine sa phrase finie et sa tête retournée vers Lucius, il croisa le regard du blond qui le regardait de telle manière qu'il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un cafard à ses yeux.

"Je crois que vous m'avez mal compris Potter" dit le blond en insistant sur son nom de famille comme si c'était une insulte "J'ai dit que je voulais une tasse de thé, pas que je comptais en faire une."

"Écoutez Malfoy, le contrat stipule que je ne vois ferai rien faire de dégradant ou que je ne ferai pas moi même. Hors je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de dégradant dans le fait de se faire une tisane et je viens de m'en faire une alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous faire bouillir de l'eau vous même MERDE!" Dit Harry avec plus de colère qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

Il ne devait pas laisser Malfoy voir qu'il pouvait l'atteindre. Jamais. Ce serait lui donner trop de pouvoir dans sa propre maison.

Il soupira encore et nettoya la tasse cassée d'un mouvement de baguette puis se releva pour retourner dans sa chambre mais s'arrêta au niveau de la porte pour s'adresser au blond

"Vous ne devriez pas tarder à vous coucher, nous faisons du jardinage demain."

Puis il partit sans se retourner.

Il sortit de sa table de chevet une boîte noire dans laquelle se trouvait une dizaine de petits comprimés blancs.

Il en prenait rarement, les médicaments moldu faisaient rarement bon ménage avec les portions sorcières, mais il avait vraiment besoin de dormir.

Il en goba un à l'aide d'une bouteille d'eau qu'il gardait toujours dans son tiroir et ferma les yeux, laissant les ténèbres de la nuit l'envahir.

* * *

Chapitre corrigé par **Alexander Gabriel Riddle **

Bonjour à toutes! Je tenais à m'excuser du temps qu'il a fallu pour mettre à jour cette fanfic, j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes d'ordre personnel qui ont fait que je n'avais pas franchement la tête à écrire. Ça devrait aller mieux désormais - du moins j'espère - et je pourrai d'avantage me concentrer sur l'avancement de mes fanfictions, je peux même d'ailleurs mettre à jour deux fanfictions aujourd'hui!

je ne peux pas vous promettre un rythme de parution régulier mais je ferai de mon mieux pour être présente!

Merci à toutes pour votre patience.


End file.
